Let's Make A Switch
by Poptarts-Rule-The-WORLD
Summary: Sam imprints on Leah Full summary inside :) Credit to mismatchedbrainiac for the idea based off her story 'A switch of places' Sam/Leah Paul/OC (Leah is human and doesnt phase for the time being)
1. Chapter 1: Ho No

**_AN: this is my 2nd story so far and i just want to dedicate this chapter to _****_mismatchedbrainiac _****_who gave me this awesome idea for I hope this awesome story so just enjoy and Review :)_**

* * *

**_(Changes)_**

**1.** Emily and Sam have been dating since she was a Freshman and he was a Sophomore.

**2.** Leah's had a crush on Sam since she was in the 8th grade.

**3.** Emily, Leah, and Seth are siblings and have an older half brother named Harrison.

**4.** Sam has always liked Leah but still stayed with Emily.

**5.** Leah skipped a grade and is now a senior with Emily even though she's only 16.

**6.** Leah's a bit of a pushover and almost never talks unless it's to her best friend Kim who also skipped a grade with her and sometimes Embry.

**7. **Emily was the popular sister while Leah always kept to herself in her room working on school and music.

**8.** Sam's father never left yet his mother died and he remarried Lisa Call making Embry his half-brother since he was born two years after the marriage.

**9.** Embry has a crush on Leah.

**10.** Charlie's on the council of elders since he's the chief of police they needed him in the 'know' when the Cullens came to town.

**_(Ages)_**

**Sam Uley**- 19 (almost 20)

**Emily Clearwater**- 18

**Leah Clearwater**- 16

**Seth Clearwater**- 16 (Leah and him are twins)

**Harrison Clearwater**- 25 (He's in his last year of medical school in Alaska)

**Paul Lahote**- 18 (almost 19)

**Kim Jordan**- 16

**Jared Cameron**- 18

**_(Summary)_**

Leah and Emily switch places in this whole imprint mumbo jumbo but with a few twists and turns added into the mix. Credit to mismatchedbrainiac for the idea based off her story 'A switch of places' Sam/Emily eventually Sam/Leah

**_(Chapter one Leah's point of view)_**

_{Three months ago}_

"Leah!" the sharp voice of my elder sister Emily woke me up from the daze I was in with a quick start.

I quickly turned down my music from my cell. "Huh?" I asked looking up at her from my SAT book and taking out the headphones from my ears.

Emily laughed cruelly from the front seat turning to me as Sam stopped at a red light "I swear Leah, you can be such a nerd sometimes." She shook her head softly at me. I bit my tongue not wanting to lash out at her at just looked to fifteen-year-old Embry who grinned at me with his light brown eyes shining happily.

"Em," Sam cautioned looking in his rearview mirror his eyes finding mine as I quickly looked away hiding my blush behind my slightly frizzy brown hair. I saw his cocky smirk out of the corner of my eye.

Emily scoffed with a roll of her eyes "What Sam, it's not like she'll say anything." Emily defended as if insulting her sister was no big deal. At least it wasn't to her, and apparently, Sam was into that. I always told myself that I wouldn't want a guy who claimed to love a self-centered egotistical girl like Emily, but it didn't work. I was _forever in love_ with Sam Uley and it broke my heart every day to see his affections showered to my undeserving sister and how she treated his love like it was dirt.

Sam drove into the school parking lot where Kim was waiting with her own boyfriend for two years Jared Cameron. They were making out their tongues disappearing into each other's mouths and his hand traveling down her body, which she slapped occasionally when it got to low for her liking.

I literally jumped out of the car sending my numerous books flying everywhere. I scrambled to pick up the thick textbooks off the floor when I felt a cool hand touch over my own. I looked up and saw the warm brown eyes of Sam Uley and who held onto my 'Finances book for dummies' book that I had bought over the summer when my savings reached over 3,589 dollars.

"Wow," he coughed "Packin some heavy ammo there Leah," he laughed picking up the rest of my books and putting it into my opened backpack before placing it over my frozen shoulders.

"T-T-Thanks." I stammered and he gasped. Guess I never really talked to him before.

"Gee if I knew picking up your books would get me some words I would've done it a _long_ time ago." It was no secret that I was horribly clumsy and had never gone a day in my life without having a cut, scrape and a few bruises on my body.

"Jesus Samuel," Emily hissed, "You would think she was the freaking president the way you talk about her." Emily complained in her whiney voice coming up behind him and turning his body to face hers. Emily met her lips to his in a sloppy kiss, which he immediately leaned into picking her off the ground as she wrapped her her well-muscled legs around.

I immediately felt incredibly uncomfortable as I moved to get away from the two couples sucking face in front of me. I felt the large hands that instantly recognized and Embry's as he pulled me away from the spot where I was being eye raped by all the dry humping that was going on. I repeated my thoughts back to him as he smiled softly his shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes in the most adorable way.

"Thanks by the way." I said with a small shrug "For rescuing me back there I guess." His smile grew into a large grin now showing all of his white teeth. Embry really did have a gorgeous smile too bad he hid it so much behind his shyness.

"No problem LaLa." Embry was obsessed with nicknaming me something original until he finally came up with that.

I groaned softly as we walked into the school to our neighboring lockers. "Wish you wouldn't call me that _Embers_." I shot back pulling my hair out of my face and into a loose side ponytail while a few strands still hung in my eyes. Embry hated it when I called him by that name which his mom used to call him way back when he wasn't so shy.

Jacob Black met us by our lockers as I finished putting up my sixth and seventh period books only carrying first through fourth in the white leather satchel I had bought on my own.

"Hey Lee, Call." He greeted us in his own playful nature. Before I could nod back, Emily came back in her one size too small cheerleading outfit with Becca and Rachel Black towing behind her. Even in her small little ensemble Emily looked gorgeous stalking down the hallway like she owned it and she did, showing off her amazing curve filled body.

"Leah," Jake asked in a dreamy voice "Think your sister would go for a younger guy?" he asked followed by my soft choking on air that I'm sure no one heard.

"You and I both know she's not interested in your ass so keep it in your pants." I heard his voice in a distance as I walked briskly to my first period class wanting to be the first one in there so I could get the class work done and have enough time to finish my finances book.

Mr. Harris was late again so I just took my regular seat in the back putting on my hood after I finished the work and put in my headphones falling into the soft sound of my voice listening to _my_ song. I had been working on my latest song that I insisted no one would hear but me since I wasn't done with it and I was sure I would never finish it.

The class ended as quickly as it started just like the rest until I got to lunch looking for Kim who I unsurprisingly saw her sitting with Emily and her squad along with the meathead football jocks where her boyfriend was. I only saw one seat left at their table and I knew it wasn't meant for me but for their bags and shit like that so I avoided her gaze and walked straight to my table at the back of the cafeteria which was supposed to be ours and sat down taking out my book lunch and music. That was all I needed today to survive.

_{Present Day}_

It was the night of winter formal and a lot had changed from the beginning of the semester. Kim and I had stopped being friends after our huge fight that was witnessed by the entire school causing her and Jared to break up a week later when he found that she'd been cheating on him with Paul Lahote. Sam had been missing for an entire month but promised Emily he would be home tonight to take her to the dance after she'd freaked out about having to go alone. Embry and I decided it wasn't our scene so we made camp in the living room with tons of pillows blankets and different movies for his history class.

I was in my long plain white pajama pants and a matching white and blue spotted tank top. My hair was in a messy bun and I had just gotten out my dad's lighter to light our scented movie candles. The doorbell rang as I quickly dimmed the lights set the popcorn and ran to the door making sure he didn't know how desperate I was. See, Embry had been gone for two weeks to visit his father's side of family over Christmas break and I was without my confidant. I was surprised to be met with someone's tuxedo clad chest and looked up to be met with the familiar brown eyes of Sam Uley. It was shocking how much he'd changed in just one short month. He was so tall now his muscles well defined and filling out that tux very nicely. When he finally registered that I was checking him out he looked down at me with a small grin on his face that instantly fell has his eyes grew wide and jaw went slack.

He looked as if he'd stopped breathing and his whole entire body began to rock and vibrate until I called out to him "Sam?" I questioned "Sam!" I nearly yelled this time, which seemed to work as he finally stopped shaking.

He regained control of his breathing as he finally stammered out my name "L-L-L-Leah?" I had never not once seen Sam look so flustered in my life, it was incredibly humanizing.

I couldn't help but smile now as I nodded softly feeling a particular surge of courage "You didn't forget my name did you?" I teased with a soft chuckle. Wow, a whole sentence for him now, I guess I missed him more than I thought.

There was the harsh clicking of heels and I knew Emily was descending the stairs. I heard her gasp "Sam!" She squealed as I turned to see her barreling at him before jumping on his body wrapping her arms around his neck. He kept his hands at his sides looking incredibly uncomfortable but Emily still held on. It wasn't until I heard a sucking down coming from them, her kissing his neck, that he pried her arms from his neck.

His eyes met mine and held my gaze while Emily was taller than me and in the front, she looked as though she thought he was looking at her but I knew it was me. "Emily." He greeted her his voice a soft whisper yet his eyes remained on mine, god he was gorgeous even more so than ever.

"Oh Sam," She cried breaking down into tears before attacking his lips in one those sloppy kisses they always shared. God I felt this sick churning feeling deep in my stomach and I knew immediately that it was jealousy in its strongest form. Sam shocked us both when quickly stepped away from his girlfriend his jaw set and his lips making a thin tight line.

"Emily." He repeated now more forcefully than before "Where's your father?" he grumbled out his voice in a new low I'd never heard before

Emily blinked her eyes shocked that her boyfriend who'd almost never turned her down before was picking tonight of all nights to start doing it. "Why the hell do you care?" she demanded folding her hands over chest and rolling her weight to one hip.

Before this situation could escalate, I finally spoke up "He's in the den playing with old Quil Uncle Billy and Charlie." I informed grinning when I saw his eyes light up quickly before he muttered a passionate thank you and walked down the hallway to the den.

The smile soon fell from face though when I was met with Emily's angry glare as she hissed out "What the fuck was that Leah?" I put a puzzled look on my face trying to play dumb. "Oh cut the crap, I know you're not that dumb." Now that hurt. It was typical for her to insult my fashion sense my hair and hell even my social life but my intelligence was one of the only things I had left and I would not let her get away with it.

"Oh shut up Emily!" I seethed angrily "Just stop being insecure and go to your damn high school dance cuz you and I both know that's all you have in this world." Damn, that was the most I had ever really said to my sister in so long, and it felt so fucking good to do it too.

She blinked taken aback before her eyes squinted furiously "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." I replied mocking her stance and tone letting out a small chuckle when that only riled her up more.

**_(Sam's point of view)_**

I had just phased about a month ago and got the 411 from my wolf about being a wolf and my purpose to my tribe and to my mate, which, according to him, was not that far away. The elders had made sure that I phased regularly to make sure I got the hang of this thing and I was allowed two phone calls home and to Emily. God I didn't even know why I was with her anymore, I just started to date her Sophomore year cuz everyone and I do mean everyone was saying how cute we would be together and how _amazing_ she was so I just went for it. After a couple months, I tried to break up with her but she did that whole crying bit so I stayed even longer, months turned to years and here we were.

Leah on the other hand was a smart funny and cute shy girl with long beautiful hair that reached below her cute little ass and the most amazing skin and brown eyes. Because of her shy nature she barely talked to anyone but maybe Kim who deserted her and now my brother who'd become her second shadow. It was easy to tell how she felt about me, and I felt the same way about her but I wouldn't put her through being even more ostracized by the tribe by stealing her sister's man. My stepmom was shocked to find I had changed so much and her being a seamstress was able to whip out a ready to wear tux for my mandatory evening with Emily.

I walked up Em's porch steps hearing the creaking of the wood ringing the doorbell. I could smell the soft scents of jasmine and some adventure-ish type of movie going on. When the door was opened, I looked down to see a girl with soft curves in a tight tank top and wearing no bra leaving little to imagination. When our eyes met, I felt my world stop cold in it tracks as if gravity finally gave way lifting me off of the ground. I thought I would remain floating until I heard the soft but frantic voice of a female stranger.

"Sam." The voice called out warningly it was calling my name I realized "Sam!" the voice now yelled until I felt my body going back down to earth and I felt the control of my eyes and looked down to see who'd brought me back down. I saw the most familiar yet kindest brown eyes in my life. It was Leah! I had imprinted on Leah freaking Clearwater I finally realized as she peeked through her eyelashes I literally felt my heart melt "L-L-L-Leah?" I stammered which was completely out of character of the calm cool and collected image I had built for myself.

She shocked the hell out of me when she quickly said, "You didn't forget my name did you?" it was followed by a delicate soft chuckle which was way more than I was used to by now, but I knew that I loved it. Before I could respond with one of my equally teasing remarks, I heard an incredibly high voice squeal out my name as the sound of loud heels clicked down the stairs. Emily lunged into my body wrapping her arms into a vise grip.

I didn't want to leave Emily hanging as she clung to my neck "Emily." I responded softly but kept my eyes on Leah trying to see if this was hurting her like it hurt me. I felt her salty wet tears before I heard them as she sobbed into my neck I could easily tell she was faking it.

"Oh Sam!" she cried out dramatically as she slammed her lips to mine giving me one of the most slobbery kisses I had ever felt. I let my eyes burn into Leah's trying assure her that I didn't want this at all. I wrenched her arms away from me and set her back to the ground scowling deeply at her.

I was getting incredibly irritated by her theatrics "Emily." I repeated now gritting my teeth. I thought of my imprinting on Leah and knew I had to tell Harry about this situation "Where's your father?" I asked her now more like demanded though.

Emily's nostrils flared probably angry that I was turning her down and hell even bringing her father into the mix of things. "Why the hell do you care?" she demanded furiously.

I got ready to ask her one more time my fuse with this girl getting shorter by the second "He's in the den playing poker with old Quil Uncle Billy and Charlie." I heard _my_ mate inform me quickly. I smiled at her gratefully before walking down their dark hallway to where the smell of cigars and the brash talking of old men who needed to blow off some steam.

I knocked on the door hearing a grunted 'come in'. Their eyes popped out of their sockets as they saw me there and not someone else. Billy put out his cigarette in the ashtray before turning his wheels towards me "Sam, what're you doing here?"

I decided to just go all in "I imprinted," I sighed looking down at my shoes as all of their eyes widened "And not on Emily." I informed softly but I knew they heard.

Harry was too furious to speak so Old Quil did it for him "Then on who son?"

I sighed but not in shame but of sorrow at the chances that Harry might not allow me to see my mate. I looked up and into Harry's eyes watching, as they turned livid. He knew.

"Leah." We both uttered at the same time.

**_(Emily's point of view)_**

Sam had been gone for a month and I was so fucking horny, that I had to turn to someone so I chose the ever so sexy close second to Sam, Paul Lahote that, he easily obliged to not giving a rats ass about Kim nor I about Sam. Kim thought she was my best friend but hands down, my best friend would always be myself. I mean in this world trust no one not even those who've basically pledged themselves to you everyone is treacherous. Kim was stupid to swap out Jared for Paul and hell even Leah for me. I know I am so much better than that little know it all but I was not 'friend material' I just had all the connects the glitz and the glamour. Sometimes that was all it took.

I finished putting on my silver and magenta bracelet with matching silver dangly earrings that matched my floor length ballroom magenta dress. My long brown hair with flecks of red in them was put up in an intricately braided side bun with lots of hair glitter. I heard the doorbell ring and checked the time a quarter to nine, perfect Sam and I would be fashionably late. I slipped on my sliver pumps and lifted up my gown so it would be easier to walk. I saw a buff sexy guy talking to the mute and I was about to put on my sexy face when I realized that it Sam. DAMN he'd gotten hot over the month and he was mine, yummy.

I needed to get him away before they got too wrapped up. I lunged at him wrapping my arms around his neck, which was hard to to, and still keep my dress looking awesome and my heels on. I knew his eyes weren't on me so I needed to pull back in the focus. I put my acting classes to good use and started up those water works throwing in a few words for effect. It still wasn't working so I took my last resort and literally jammed my tongue into his mouth with one of those hot kisses that I learned off of the internet when I was thirteen **_(AN: sad right?) _**"Emily." Was his only response as he still kept his large arms at his sides and shook me off of him. "Where's your father?" was his dumb as fuck question.

"Why the hell do you care?" I nearly yelled furiously.

He was gonna talk back which I knew would lead to a huge fight and hopefully to some quick make up road head on our way to the formal, but that mute bitch that wasn't even worth enough to be my sister had to open her fat ass trap and tell him where to go. But what was worse was that damn smile he gave her when he left not even acknowledging me. I called her out on it but she was a bitch about it and said "Oh shut up Emily!" I mean where in the fuck did that come from. I was about to retaliate but she wasn't finished "Just stop being insecure and go to your damn high school dance cuz you and I both know that's all you have in this world." Now that hit a nerve…I'm not even going to think about all the crap that brought back for me.

"What did you just say?" I demanded in the tone that usually had her cowering and apologizing just like it always was, like it always should be.

"You heard me." she mocked me… she was fucking mocking me. Damn when did she grow some balls? I narrowed my eyes even further trying to make her disappear before I did something rash when the loud throat clearing from the doorway sounded and we turned to see Embry Call blushing a beat red holding a small brown paper bag and a notebook.

"Did I walk into one of those cat fights or something?" The oaf asked stupidly.

Leah surprisingly just laughed shaking her head softly "Emily was just leaving actually." She promised him not even bothering to look at me.

God I hated her.

**_(Sam's point of view)_**

"How _dare_ you?" Harry's voice was filled with so much emotion as he choked on the words. "How dare you imprint on my baby girl?" I wanted so much to shout out that it wasn't my choice but I still wanted this even without the wolf I wanted her I… I loved her.

"Harry," I cringed as I heard my voice breaking I just needed him to understand how much I needed her and the fact that he was challenging the future of my relationship with her broke me. "I _need_ her."

He got to his feet and for a moment I saw his eyes look compassionate before they became hard once again "I don't care!" he yelled, "You will fight it, and you will not see my daughter ever again!" that was it…he'd taken my mate away from me. I felt my body begin to vibrate as the deep voice of my wolf came into play in my head_ 'Attack!'_ he kept whispering as the low whisper began to escalate to a piercing howling sound in my mind. It felt as though my head was being split in two as I clutched it between my hands and fell to my knees. I let out the howl that was in my head fight so hard not to phase not to hurt anyone yet it was hard.

"Sam?" they all screamed out terrified.

"Take it back!" I shouted trying to appease my wolf "Please!" I begged as the vibrations became closer and the faint sounds of the shimmering were beginning to be heard.

"Fine!" Harry conceded desperately "I take it back… you can have Leah." The voice of my wolf became hushed now as he retreated into the deep recesses of my mind. I shakily got off my knees and stood on my feet.

My voice came out weak as I stammered out a quick choppy sounding "W-W-What do I do now?"

I heard Old Quil sigh softly "Right now, you take Emily to the formal." I gasped my mouth dropping. They still wanted me to take her out. "Oh don't look at me like that, you need to go on as if nothing has happened and you go on as normal until you figure out what we need to do."

It was my turn to let out a pained yet hesitant "Fine."

I walked out of the den to find Leah and Embry snuggled up on the living room floor his arm around her shoulder and her head resting on his chest they were speaking in soft hushed tones. "Is it wrong that I can't stand Mel Gibson?" She cooed writing down something in her journal.

He chuckled yet I was not amused. "Yes, but I wouldn't expect anything less from you LaLa."

I wanted to cut into their little session until I could smell Emily's heavy perfume "Are you ready to go _now _Samuel?" she demanded angrily.

"Um yeah…" I knew I needed to talk like it was a normal thing so I gritted my teeth and said her nickname like usual "Yeah I'm ready Emmy." Ugh, it even sounded like acid. She seemed pleased as she grinned and latched onto my arm and tugged me out the door as I felt Leah's eyes on me the whole time.

**_(Leah's point of view)_**

The movie had finished and we just sat there, as all I could think about was Sam and what he and Emily were doing; it physically hurt to even think about it. "You love him." Embry said softly his voice filled with emotion.

I looked at Embry to see tears clouding his eyes "Em," I sighed finally seeing in his eyes what I'd been ignoring for so long "I am _so_ sorry." I cried.

I tried to reach out to touch his arm _"Don't!"_ he nearly yelled "Just don't." his voice was soft now a bare whisper as he got up leaving his stuff and stormed out of my house and into the rain. How could I be so stupid and thoughtless, I just lost my one and only friend because I dared to love someone that wasn't him. Why couldn't I just love him that way and make this easy on everyone? I hugged my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them and placed my head gently on them allowing the tears to finally overcome me.

I didn't know how I wound up in my room but I finally woke up on my made bed with a soft blanket covering my body with the sun's rays peeking in through my opened window. The soft breeze went through the white linen curtains blowing through my hair. I looked over on my nightstand to see it was nine am and I found a tray filled with Ego Waffles and fresh fruits covering the yellow deliciousness just the way I liked it. I found a folded card on the tray and picked it up sitting and placing my glasses on so I could see.

_'Dear LaLa,_

_I am so sorry for behaving like that last night I mean I should know better than anyone that you can't choose who you love you just do. I cannot quite explain it but there's something inside my head telling me we aren't meant to be together that you are truly meant for my brother. You will always be my best friend and my first love but I can't be around you right now do not call me and please do not visit my house just yet... there is a box filled with all the things that remind me of you I hope you put them to good use LaLa._

_Sorry, Embry Call.' _

The tears were fast coming as they flooded my vision. My best friend my Embry had left me and I deserved it. In an angry daze, I flung the tray of food sending it clattering to the floor before pulling the sheets over my head and letting out my headache inducing sobs.

**_(Sam's point of view)_**

I felt my heard squeeze and contract and I realized that Leah was hurting. I didn't know what was going on but I knew that I had to fix it before it killed the both of us. I got out of bed to see Embry moping around the living room watching some weird Disney channel re-run TV show.

"Why aren't you with Leah?" I demanded angrily he was closer to her than I was he would be able to tell what was up with her.

He just shrugged "We're taking a bit of a break Sam." He grumbled softly.

"Why?" I demanded seeing him cringed "Tell me!" I commanded furiously.

He turned to me now tears streaming down his face "Because she's in love with you!"

* * *

_**Teaser:**_

_A dark thought clouded my once happy thoughts "What are we going to do Sam?" I asked softly my face still pressed into his warm chest, which I knew would keep me safe._

* * *

_**AN: pictures for the story on my profile Review and tell me what you guys thought :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ding Dong da Ho is Dead

**_AN: Hey guys I know it's been a while since chapter one but in all honesty i only just wrote this chapter today and the only reason why it took me a while was becasue I was busy with my other story "She'll be There" and that story takes more time because I have to push and work for the ideas while this one just flows from me._**

**~Lana**

* * *

**_(Last chapter)_**

_"Why aren't you with Leah?" I demanded angrily he was closer to her than I was he would be able to tell what was up with her._

_He just shrugged "We're taking a bit of a break Sam." He grumbled softly._

_"Why?" I demanded seeing him cringe "Tell me!" I commanded furiously._

_He turned to me now tears streaming down his face "Because she's in love with you!"_

**_(Chapter 2: Leah's point of view)_**

I sighed looking at my reflection in my dusty mirror my vision clouded from the lack of contacts but still my eyes were red and swollen from my weekend of crying myself to sleep sad and alone. It hurt that Embry had left me and on the first day those tears were for him but now they were something else, something known but unknown in a way. I sniffled as the deep emotional cuts in my heart sliced as I thought about the missing piece that should have been in there but wasn't.

I shook my head of the thoughts simply placing my hair in a loose bun not caring that it was stringy and wet. I put on my thick glasses that I only wore to read at home but not today, today I was tired of all the shit I had to put up with about my apperance and didn't give two fucks about how looked forgoing the light lip gloss and mascara. Along with the carefully planned out T-shirt and skirt going for the loose fitting jeans white tank top and long gray cardigan with my black plain platform sandals.

I heard the light rapping on my bathroom door to see my twin Seth with his shaggy brown hair falling into his innocent kind eyes that were now filled with worry. I huffed softly turning to him "Hey Seth." I greeted him glumly still feeling the depression around my heart.

He blinked shocked that I had been the one to initiate the conversation I had never done that with him. Even when I was Kim or even Embry they were always the ones starting our conversations and were the most dominant talker taking over three fourths of my role and only giving a quarter to do which was just the way I had liked it back then. Now I was exhausted of leeching off others words instead of growing up and doing it myself. I turned back to my fraternal twin marveling at how we actually kind of resembled each other but not to the point, we were identical. "Hey Lee," he said finally his eyes, which were a similar shape and color to my own, twinkling with promise. "Are ya' walking to school today?"

I nodded this time fighting off the urge to shrug instead of speak for myself "Yeah, since Emily's at an early practice my ride is kinda nonexistent." He smiled softly to himself before it grew wider into an uncontrollable grin.

"I could give you a ride if you want." He offered in a really Seth like manner with his body slanted as he leaned on his heels his hands stuffed in his pockets giving out the whole laid back atmosphere. My mom had said it was time for Emily and Seth to get cars but since Emily couldn't maintain hers dad put in Jake's makeshift auto shop while I was forgotten by my mom once again due to the lack of words spoken between us where neither of us really ever gave only expecting to do the taking.

I contemplated this to myself as I just shook my head finally before catching myself and saying "No, I _like_ walking." I concluded before repeating it again but a little harsher than I intended only wanting to send out the message that walking was my time of peace, the quiet before the storm. He simply nodded this time before leaving me to myself as I too left to my room to pack up my stuff for school with the same exact depression only aching as I passed Emily's closed door decorated with all of her pictures. The majority of them of her and Sam doing something but _always_ touching their hands never off of each other's bodies.

**_(Sam's point of view)  
_**Ever since the night of the dance things with Em and I were thankfully strained as I contemplated the best way to get out of this 'relationship' which felt more like a death sentence more than anything. The more I was away from my Leah I felt my heart try to give out as it struggled to move my fighting body to her own which seemed just as agonized as I felt. I knew all of this 'physical pain' was from the imprint but I knew the feelings were there on their own from the very beginning back when we had first met.

_{Flash Back Three years ago}_

_I was in a plaid blue button down shirt and navy blue distressed denim and my favorite black converse at the time. I was a sophomore, Em a freshman on the rise of the Rez Popular Ladder while I was somehow already there in the theoretical top five, while Leah was the smarted person in her eight grade class contemplating whether or not to skip a grade along with her slightly nerdy and overly pimply best friend (at the time) Kim Jordan._

_I opened the door expecting to see Em for our very first date but I was met with the five two young and incredibly flustered but in the most adorable way that it became attractive. I was first attracted by her nervousness that I just had to see her and I was somehow not surprised by what I saw. I saw a petite, slightly curvy girl with thick frizzy black hair framing her naturally tanned face blemish free and perfectly flawed with one slightly crooked tooth in her mouth or that slightly off center eye that just added to her natural untamed beauty._

_I wanted to talk to her, I even tried to talk to her but all she did was blush and show me inside where I met Em for our date. I should've talked to her, but I didn't I chose wrong the first time by choosing Emily over her and I did that the night of the dance, I would never make that mistake ever again._

_{End of Flash Back}_

I sat in my truck outside of Leah's house rehearsing my 'I forgot Em was at practice' bit just so I could get Leah to be in my car and close to me. I waited for about a half hour realizing that I was early when I finally saw my girl walking out of her house her head bent low to the ground her backpack over her back while the wind blew the stray hairs that always fell into her eyes the way I loved it.

Why she was I walking, I didn't really know just that I needed her with me to make her better. The sadness she carried with her was nearly defining as it screamed and wailed at me to make it better. I started up my truck again as it lurched forward going at slow pace matching Leah's steps as she finally stopped when I pulled up directly next to her rolling down my window happy to see her very noticeable sigh of relief.

She smirked now a thing I had rarely seen on her face making it rare but sexy none the less "Can I help you?" she demanded her voice slightly hoarse as I took in her red eyes and puffy cheeks. I realized that she had been crying probably from Embry but something in me told me that it was something else… something tied to her.

I smiled slyly at her wary expression "That depends," I said with a chuckle.

"On what?" she interrupted with a light scoff and a quick roll of her eyes.

"How much you love driving with me," what I really wanted to say was 'how much you love me.' and from what Embry had divulged was quite a bit much to my happiness.

She sighed softly rubbing one hand over her forehead as if thinking about it "Thanks," I beamed "but no thanks." I blinked not sure, if I heard her right or not.

I tried not to stutter as I nearly yelled out a loud "WHY?!" but kept it a little low and a bit more menacing than I intended not wanting to scare her off.

She just shook her head "I like walking." She said "Thanks Sam it was thoughtful, but I don't see the need." It was my turn to shake my head but this time in awe as she walked away now with a slight skip in her step as if our conversation had taken away a bit of that sorrow she had around her heart which I immediately felt. I sighed starting up truck knowing that I would not be taking no for an answer from this girl, not one bit.

**_(Leah's point of view)_**

It felt good to talk to Sam as if that was what was hurting me, and for some reason in the back of my head, I knew that our distance and my having to see he and Emily's pictures broke me over the weekend of separation. I wanted so badly to jump in that car head first when he had offered but I knew if Emily saw us or worse Kim and the twins my life would be officially over and done with. I heard quick loud yet brisk steps directly behind me as I was about to turn around I soon saw none other than Sam standing right next to me. I looked at him at his childish little grin at how pleased he seemed with himself "What are you doing?" I questioned with a laugh trying to contain it but failing miserably.

His grin grew bigger if that was even possible "Well see my car kind broke down." He feigned sadness as I just nodded mockingly at him my hands folded over my chest as a soft giggle escaped my lips "So I thought it would be good to use my time to walk a gorgeous girl to a gross school." I smiled softly before realizing what he had said. "Why so surprised LeeLee?" that was new but I was still stuck on the gorgeous part "Anyone who has eyes knows how beautiful you are."

I bit my lip suddenly self conscious at what he'd said not knowing how to continue. "So I um spoke to Embry," he said out of the blue "And he said some pretty interesting things." Oh my god. Kill me now! I nearly screamed aloud but kept it silent in my head. "And he said that it's been going on for a while now…" my eyes widened as I felt as though they were about to pop out of my sockets in about two seconds.

Embry Call is a dead man walking, how he could do this to me I would never know but I had never done something like this to him. It broke my heart yet gave me a little relief that Sam knew of my love for him but I didn't know what he was going to do with that knowledge that part was terrifying. "So what now?" I mumbled to myself trying to find other words, better words to explain myself. He looked down at me and I saw that he wasn't laughing at me quite the opposite actually. He had this longing look in his eyes as they had a slight burning to it reflecting perfectly how I had looked on the inside a couple of minutes ago.

I tried to hide behind my hair as I felt that my rubber band had fallen a while back causing it to all fall into my face and shield me from the embarrassment of Sam Uley. I felt a warm hand touching my cheek sending tingling vibrations all over my body in different waves giving different feelings to different places in my body. "God, you are so beautiful." I recognized the large warm hand as Sam's as he brushed the hair was from my face tucking it behind my ears sadly revealing my face but showing him to me in a better light. "Why do you hide yourself from me LeeLee?" he questioned me as that self-conscious feeling seeped in again "You don't have to feel that way."

I sighed into the palm of his hand forgetting how wrong this was for just a little while wanting to enjoy paradise. I felt his warm breath tickle my neck as he bent down to my ear. "I feel the same way LeeLee." My body stiffened as I tried too hard to processes what had just happened to me when I felt both palms on the sides of my face caressing my cheeks and fitting them perfectly into his two firm yet somehow loving hands. He pulled my face to look at him and he craned his neck downwards as our eyes met I felt something I had almost never felt before. This feeling rivaled the time when I found out my love for him or even when he had gotten back and I found him on porch steps waiting for Emily. I thought of my sister trying to pull her in my thoughts but they were silenced when a pair of warm heated lips crashed on my own pulling me into my first kiss. His lips were so inviting as the molded into my own while I tried to protest for the first five seconds before finally succumbed to his seduction.

I finally regained possession of my thoughts as I quickly pushed him away and glared at him "How dare you?!" I shrieked furious that he would do this to me _and_ have the balls to look confused. "How dare you play on my emotions like that Samuel?" I knew only his father and Emily called him by his full name so I knew how much he hated it being said by anyone else even them.

His mouth was agape "Lee-"

"Do not call me that!" I knew that if he tried calling me 'LeeLee' my resistance would melt "I trusted you Sam, I can't believe that I thought you were a good guy but here you are cheating on my sister with me!" I wanted that kiss almost as much as I wanted him but she was my sister none the less.

His eyes hardened with anger at me no doubt "I know you wanted that to happen as much as I did!" he was yelling now "I _love_ you LeeLee, I really do." His voice was pleading begging for me to believe him, but I couldn't if I wanted to save myself from anymore heartbreak by Sam I would do everything in power to fight him, fight his seduction and fight his love. "I was not playing with your emotions LeeLee; I was showing you _mine_." God, why was he so inviting it was like my previous feelings but only maximized twenty times more.

I grimaced as he stepped closer to me pulling me by my waist and my arms 'conveniently' found themselves on his bulging biceps. He bent his head down to whisper into my ear "I love you," over and over again. I shook my head trying to deny it to which he only answered "Yes I do," then I would counter with a half hearted 'this is wrong' and his reply "Then why does it feel so right." I was gone by the time he took my left hand and placed it over his frantically beating heart trapping my hand there with his own. "You make my heart skip a beat LeeLee; no one before you has ever been able to that."

I couldn't help it I removed my hands to place them on his stubbly cheeks before yanking his neck down to my level and planting my very first initiated kiss. He got into it immediately after he got rid of his shock latching onto my waist and pulling me up to his level. I kicked up my heels back and forth subconsciously trying to feel the air. It was until we actually needed air that he set me down on my feet but still kept me close to his body. "Wow." We both said at the same exact time while gasping for a breath.

A dark thought clouded my once happy thoughts "What are we going to do Sam?" I asked softly my face still pressed into his warm chest, which I knew would keep me safe.

He sighed kissing my forehead "I will break up with her LeeLee." He promised which finally surprised me which I guess he gathered as much from my gasp "Today." I shook my head still surprised "Please say something LeeLee, anything."

I shocked us both by what I finally said in answer to his unasked question, "I love you too."

_{At school} _

Sam had insisted that he leave at the sidewalk but I could tell that he didn't want that. My lips tingled from the earlier kisses as I touched them lightly still feeling the deep shadow of his body over mine as he held me close and tightly bound into his chest where I knew I belonged. I got out my fourth period books and put my lunch in my bag while looking over at my hair brush and white brand new hair band that I had placed in there when mom had made me wear a dress to picture day knowing I would do nothing but hide behind my hair. Behind the brush and accessory was a pair of simple gray star earrings and a little makeup kit also from my mom. I shook my head as I took them in my hands before walking into the girl's bathroom, which was never used for anything but the purpose of makeup.

I laughed to myself as I placed on the light pink lip gloss over my lips then the soft black eyeliner around my eyes loving how they brought out the color. I moved to the blush remembering the tutorial from back when Emily first started wearing makeup her seventh grade year. I thought I put on the blush exceptionally well for my first time then I moved onto my mascara leaving out the eye shadow for another time. I smiled at myself as I took the hairbrush to my already curling hair and brushed it out roughly for a few minutes until it was tangle free and very shiny and placed on my hair band. I stepped away from the mirror inspecting my handy work as I took in how different I looked from my regular 'I don't care' look from before.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my fourth period, which I sadly shared, with Emily the twins and Paul who was always trying to piss me off. I tried to make to where I was there before they were because if I came later they would always make a big deal out of it and start talking shit. I cringed as I peeked in the room that was loud with their loud obnoxious voices commenting on last night's after party and how Emily totally deserved to be snow queen but lost to Evangeline Ferris. A gorgeous girl with thick black hair, blue eyes and surprisingly pale skin due to the fact that her father was Makah and her mom straight from Alaska. Evangeline was a quiet girl who like me hid behind her headphones and hair but instead of everyone hating her they pitied her for losing both of her parents to a freak car accident and having to live with her very old fashioned and not so secretly abusive uncle Howard. I internally smiled as I thought of the possibilities of inviting her over to my house tonight just to get her away from it all, and I really could use a friend now.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the class my text book in hand my bag over my shoulder and my head held high I placed my homework in the turn in tray early not even bothering to look into the eyes of Emily and her followers. I walked directly to the group of four tables with only Evangeline sitting there her hair in her face and all alone. "Can I sit with you?" I asked loud enough so she could hear me. I smiled to myself softly as she just nodded her head. I took my seat opening up my book to the given page on the board and put my gaze to hers "I'm Leah by the way." I said already knowing she knew my name.

It was her turn to smile softly "Evangeline," she inhaled deeply letting it out as she finally said "You can call me Eva if you want." She offered and I grinned at her boldness.

I nodded to her "Thanks, Evangeline is a gorgeous name, but so long." I said breathlessly as she gave me a light little giggle in agreement.

"My whole name is a hell of a lot longer." I grinned now glad we were talking "So you want to do this together or separately?" she asked referring to our final project for Spanish that we could use a partner on or work separately or even in a group of five max.

"Together, I think it would be easier." I concluded and she nodded as we got to work on who was doing what and when. "You know this would go faster if you came over to my place after school?" this was my first time ever inviting someone over, usually with Embry and Kim they would be the ones coming over uninvited but I still enjoyed their company.

Class was almost over when we had traded numbers and I asked my parents and she asked her uncle who didn't really care saying and I quote _'she could sleep over giving him some space away from trash.'_ It broke my heart how horrible he was towards her but she didn't seem to mind saying simply, "I'm getting my freedom in about two weeks anyways." She grinned at that I knew she was talking about turning eighteen and legally no longer being his responsibility.

We were walking out of the class when I heard the voice of my harpy of a sister hiss "Well if it isn't the mute and the valet box stuffing whore." She sneered hatefully followed by a few rounds of snickers from her gang.

I turned around with a small smirk on my face at how pathetic they seemed now "Emilia darling," I said in a posh British accent wanting to see if she still hated when I did that when we were growing up. "So nice to see you and your little copy cats." It was true how much her group looked like her, minus Paul who probably already got between her bug-infested skank legs. But seriously they all had on the cheer jackets and their hair was in Emily's signature side ponytail and white skinny jeans while hers were slightly distressed.

I shook my head when she didn't answer turning to my friend "Come on Evie." I had taken to calling her Evie instead of Eva now not the she minded even encouraged it.

Evie grinned copying my _bad_ accent but still making me laugh none the less "Yes lunch awaits us darling."

**_(Sam's point of view)_**

I knew I was late to pick up Emily, and I did it on purpose having to get all of the crap she had made me buy for myself to keep up our image. In three medium sized brown boxes, I had labeled to years ago 'shit I never wanted', which was convenient since that's sadly, what I thought of her at the moment. I groaned as I stepped out of my truck taking out the boxes and placing them directly outside of the vehicle to see Emily running towards me her hair in disarray her skirt for cheer was on backwards and one side was hiked up past her thigh. In that moment, I knew she was cheating and the dead giveaway surprisingly wasn't her clothes it was the fact that she reeked of Paul.

Her grin fell as she looked at the indifferent expression I wore. "Hey Sam!" she squealed as I couldn't help but laugh that after she finished fucking Paul she expected to run into my arms. I just shook my head closing her side of the door showing that she was not entering my car what so ever. "What's wrong?" she asked her heartbeat speeding and I knew she knew that I knew.

I just smirked and said "I take it you know what's happening Emily," she shook her head defiantly "I suppose that I have always known you were a cheater Em." I sighed softly loving her terrified expression as she lurched forward to me the fake tears forming in her eyes.

"Sam, I swear," she cried desperately "Paul meant nothing to me, it was only one time I just missed you while you were gone that's all." I could see Paul fuming in the back as a crowd gathered around us in a circle and Kim's eyes watering.

"So your saying that it just happened during that month right?" she nodded give me a vigorous 'right!' "Then why were you fucking him just now?" there was flurry of 'ooo's' from the crowd and I just smirked detangling her from me motioning to the boxes beside me "Here's your shit Emily we're done."

I walked away from her not even thinking about her distant wails of protest as I got in my truck and started it up **_(AN: Story takes place around 2008 pre-twilight even though that was not when the series started)_**. I was halfway to my house when I heard my personalized ring tone for Harry.

I quickly took one hand off the wheel and flipped open my phone "Hello."

"Paul phased," I heard Billy's frantic voice hiss. "Meet us in the clearing." I left the phone on as I made a sharp u turn down the street and into the woods so I could phase and get to the clearing.

**_(Leah's point of view)_**

I got home early since Evie had her car there at school, which was a sputtering mess but got the job done regardless of my thoughts of death by nasty car. We walked in my house not bothering to see anyone since mom was probably over at Chloe Jordan, Kim's mom, and dad had council stuff till ten in the night. "I love your house." Evie said in awe as she fingered the mahogany banister as we went up the stain free steps.

I shrugged "Thanks, it's a little too big for five people though, but its home I guess." My house could fit up to seven people with a pool outback and way too large but mom loved large houses and when dad got the council job along with her being one of the best and most well paid nurses in all of Washington the big house of her dreams soon became a reality. We walked up to my bedroom, which was small compared to all the others, but I didn't mind, as long as I had my privacy I was good. It didn't take a while for us to get settled into a routine as we both worked being able to finish about seventy-five percent of the work done leaving the rest for next week and being able to turn it in early.

Evie understood where I came from with all my shyness and I thought I could tell her anything unlike Embry and Kim who I guarded myself from even when I was sure they would never leave me. I got to talking about Emily and I finally blurted out "I kissed her boyfriend!" her eyes widened and it was like word vomit I told her everything starting from eighth grade and then junior year when I found out my love for him and now when he professed his love to me.

"Wow." was all she simply said with a shrug until after a long three-minute silence as we just sat on my bed "Leah do you really love him?" I nodded my vigorously but then looked down at my feet sheepishly "And your sure he loves you back?"

I gave a tentative nod "It's in his eyes, I guess it's always been there but now it just became more obvious." I shrugged as though talking about the love my sister's boyfriend and I shared was no big deal. "I just feel so wrong about this, but then when I am with him I have never felt more at home in my entire life."

Her blue eyes shifted to a cool grey as she took on a deep look that made her seem wise beyond her years. When I looked in her eyes, I felt as though I was being judged but not overly judged just to the point it made me a tad bit uncomfortable. "It seems that Emily does love Sam, in her own way I mean how could she not he has been a constant in her life since she was fourteen." I felt the salty tears prick my eyes at the truth of her words. "But you and Sam belong together Leah, I can see it in your eyes and your actions you love Sam to a level Emily could never even dream of reaching."

**_(Sam's point of view)  
_**_{Inside the pack mind}_

_I saw Paul's somewhat medium sized wolf wildly running across the clearing nipping and growling at the elders and the Cullen's I didn't realize that they would be here and I knew I had to act quickly before this got out of hand. "What the hell is going on?!" His mental voice screamed frantically "Why in the fuck do I have paws and who the hell are they?!"_

_I moved forwards running at full speed as I felt his wolf's untamed voice sound and take over his head __"Must attack." __Paul's yellow wolf eyes took on a steel blue hue to it as his 'wolf' lunged at the lead Cullen with blonde hair and I instinctively went after him propelling myself into the air and taking the silver wolf head on._

_I pinned his body to the ground as he tried to claw his way around my much larger body __**"Enough!"**_ _the alpha command rang throughout my own ear's and his all the more I felt his body stiffen as I finally crawled away from him. I turned my head to the Cullen's looking directly at the leader trying so hard not to vomit by the disgusting stench "I apologize." The mind reader repeated my words as I explained Paul's situation; no matter how much I hated the leeches I would not want them as my enemy. We didn't exchange any more thoughts as I commanded Paul to go back to the woods and we both retreated while Billy and Charlie stayed to talk to the vamps and Harry and Old Quil decided to head to Harry's place. The thought of Harry made me instantly think of Leah and our earlier _conversation _and I was glad Paul was going through the shape shifter orientation and was unable to hear my regular wolf thoughts unless I was in total Alpha mode like before._

_When Paul finally got out of the orientation I told him, what he had to do and how he had to stay phased for the month going through mental and physical drills with me on the weekends and alone time with his wolf on the weekdays. Before I could phase out his low voice sounded in my mind "I am so sorry Sam," I was going to ask what he meant when he beat me to it "about the Emily stuff I mean." I just nodded understanding immediately._

_"I get it man, you loved her," I nudged his side "Plus I have Leah now and she's more than enough." I sighed relaying part of our conversation earlier just the kiss and the feel of her soft delicate skin._

_He grumbled softly "How does it feel to imprint?" I chuckled as I knew he would ask that eventually._

_"I am not going to ruin the surprise, and I think your wolf will answer all of your questions."_

_I just wanted to be with Leah as quick as possible so I phased out before he could ask anything else._

_{Out of pack mind}_

I got dressed in only a pair of slightly frayed cutoffs as I couldn't help but nearly run all the way to Leah's house feeling the change in her emotions and how they were all over the place. I didn't know the time but I knew it was late judging by the full moon was out **_(AN: hee hee)_** but I needed to see her. I made it to her house seeing that her window was open and the lights shining through the curtains. I could feel the surge of energy as I latched onto the large tree directly by her side of the house. I climbed until I was at least nine feet away from her window and lunged onto the grey room careful not to mess with the already loose shingles. She was sitting at her desk writing on something her hair down over her bare shoulders in the black cotton tank top and gray short and I mean short shorts. I couldn't help but lean in closer in the window trying to get a better look until I lost my footing at fell face first onto the floor.

Her gasp was a little funny as she nearly screamed but I guess she realized it was me and rushed straight to my side and knelt down next to me and laid my head on her lap. "What in the world are you doing here?" she whispered in a tight voice but I could see the happiness in her eyes.

I shrugged as best I could in this position "I had to see my girl." Her eyes widened and then as quickly as they did she closed them.

"But what about Emily?" oh I forgot to tell her.

"I broke up with her, cheated on me with Paul." I expected her to gasp but she simply nodded and I could tell she was trying to make sense of this "So that means you are officially my girl." I swiftly got up but changed positions and she was now the one sitting on my lap "And you know what I get to do with my girl?" I asked taking my hands and caressing her cheeks holding them there while she shook her head. I leaned in as I whispered "I get to kiss her." I stated before pulling her lips onto my own loving the feel of her soft cherry tasting mouth.

We were like this for a while until I heard the door swing open and the loud shrieking voice of Emily yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" we both pulled apart to find a furious Emily her hair frizzy and her mascara running down her cheeks that were all pinked and puffed up probably from crying.

* * *

**Teaser:**

It had been a few weeks since Emily discovered Leah and I's relationship and I had to admit a part of me, the part of me that loved the fourteen year old Emily felt for her. I mean we were together for four years and now it was gone, and I was with her sister always at her house for either Harry, Leah or even Seth who looked close to phasing but I was _never_ there for her. In a way, I understood why I had imprinted on Leah and not Emily or even anyone else.

* * *

_**Review if you love this story and review if you dont cuz i am a review junky and i seriously need my fix**_


	3. Chapter 3: Real Wolves Pur

**_AN: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy people :) how's it going out there in reading land? just wanted to let you guys know that there will be a little peek into a newly introduced character's life so teehee hope you like_**

**_~Yours truly, _**

**_Lana_**

* * *

_(Last Chapter)_

_I shrugged as best I could in this position "I had to see my girl." Her eyes widened and then as quickly as they did she closed them._

_"But what about Emily?" oh I forgot to tell her._

_"I broke up with her, cheated on me with Paul." I expected her to gasp but she simply nodded and I could tell she was trying to make sense of this "So that means you are officially my girl." I swiftly got up but changed positions, she was now the one sitting on my lap, "And you know what I get to do with my girl?" I asked taking my hands and caressing her cheeks holding them there while she shook her head. I leaned in as I whispered, "I get to kiss her." I stated before pulling her lips onto my own loving the feel of her soft cherry tasting mouth._

_We were like this for a while until I heard the door swing open and the loud shrieking voice of Emily yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" we both pulled apart to find a furious Emily her hair frizzy and her mascara running down her cheeks that were all pinked and puffed up probably from crying._

**_(Chapter 3 Leah's point of view)_**

Nobody dared moved as Emily just stood there her eyes filled with sheer hatred that I knew was directed at me and only me. "What. Are. You. _Doing_?" she repeated her voice rising with every angry syllable.

I took a tentative step further but was held back as Sam pulled me towards him wrapping one large arm around my waist protectively as Emily eyed us her face flushing beet red with fury. "Emily I never meant to hurt you." I began and I truly didn't but I made sure not to apologize because I truly wasn't sorry. I would never apologize for my relationship with Sam.

She let out a loud cynical laugh as she clapped her hands three separate times as it echoed off the walls of my room "Never meant to _hurt_ me?" she parroted mockingly. "You were just making out with _my_ boyfriend, how in the hell do you expect me _not_ to be hurt?" her voice was shrill as I saw for the first time in forever serious big fat salty tears streaming down her cheeks in crashing pitiful waves.

I don't know why it made me so angry but Emily believing she still had a claim on my Sam pissed me off to know end "Your boyfriend?" she nodded vigorously as if it was obvious "I thought he dumped your cheating ass?" I demanded with a slight satisfaction as her face scrunched up in a tight pinched form.

"Oh shut up!" she yelled, "_You_ are the whore who got with her sister's ex of only a few hours and you have the nerve to question _my _infidelities?" I felt Sam stiffen, as his eyes grew wild with fury, apparently he didn't take too kindly to people calling me a whore.

With his arm still around my waist, he took one step to Emily bringing me with him "That's right Emily, they were _your_ infidelities," she backed away the look in his eyes warning enough. "Leah and I at least fought our attraction to one another but you, you just jumped right into Paul with your legs right open so not only does your conscience need to be upgraded, but your memory seems to be fucked up too." I sighed now pulling him back trying to reign in this catastrophe.

It was my turn to speak now not allowing Emily to because I already knew she was done "Em, I am sorry we hurt you, but I will not apologize for my feelings or my actions." I looked at Sam for his approval, which he gave in his longing gaze "I l_ove_ him Emily," my voice cracked with the emotion as I said this trying so hard for both Emily and Sam to feel my true feelings for him as I continued. "I really do and I know he is not the guy for you and as much as you feel for him you and I both know it is _not_ true honest to goodness love." Sam's arms clenched around me snuggling me closer into his side as I forgot Emily and saw only him for a moment or two until the sounds of soft sniffles came from before us.

Emily's eyes were hard as steel and just as cold bring on a frigid detached from the world as I finally saw _her_, and not just a part of her that she put on display for all of LaPush to see but all of her. The broken her, the human her, and for the first time in a long time I saw my sister or a shell that was capable of being molded into my sister. "I hate you Leah." I felt my heart break as this shell of my sister confessed with a bitter bite to her voice "I hate you with everything I have and I promise you, both of you," her eyes darted to Sam "I will never forgive you for this as long as my heart beats I will never forgive you." Ending with that, she left my bedroom her shoulders hunched in and _her_ hair now hiding _her_ face away from the world.

**_(Sam's point of view)_**

It had been a few weeks since Emily discovered Leah and I's relationship and I had to admit a part of me, the part of me that loved the fourteen year old Emily felt for her. I mean we were together for four years and now it was gone, and I was with her sister always at her house for either Harry, Leah or even Seth who looked close to phasing but I was _never_ there for her. In a way, I understood why I had imprinted on Leah and not Emily or even anyone else. Leah kept me grounded yet I was always free around her, she was my better half who reflected every good quality I had in me and loved the bad ones just as much. She never tried to change me but I strived to change for the better for her. It was weird how we completed each other while I brought her out of her shell and she made me become more like myself than the image I had tried so hard to portray when I was with Emily, but I loved the weirdness just as I loved LeeLee.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Leah's soft tired voice said from my arms as we lay on the blanket in the back of my truck looking at the midnight stars parked at the cliffs.

I grinned down at her taking in her closed eyes as her long hair fell against her face as her head was over my chest rising and falling with each breath I took. "Just thinking." I shrugged softly telling her the truth.

"What about?" she asked softly.

I traced my thumb over her lips moving them up to her cheek and back down to her lower lip going in that pattern as I answered "You," she blinked now a pink tint coloring her tanned cheeks "and just the past couple of weeks I guess." I shrugged but tightened my hold around her as I heard an approaching car rumble from behind us and surprisingly the car parked directly next to mine. The stench of booze and howls of laughter from the drunken sounds of three _males_. I looked at Leah as she silently nodded understanding my urgency as she and I both got up at the same time cleaning up our mess trying to get out of there without bring incredibly unwanted attention to ourselves.

When Leah was done folding up the blanket, she walked out to her side of the car the catcalls of the men grew louder, and I clutched the handle of my car door trying to refrain from violence. "How ya doin there sexy?" one of the loud voices whistled towards my girl and I just lost it.

Seeing red I all but leaped over the car but chose to run directly at the dicks getting to the point where the lead douche and I were barely a foot away from one another as I barked "Who the fuck do you think you are?" I growled holding in my wolf so he didn't cause any unneeded trouble.

The guy who was at least a foot and a couple of inches shrink until as if it were an afterthought gave a harsh chuckle "I think I'm the guy that's gonna take out that hot as fuck chick over there." He cocked his head to Leah, who looked livid as his buddies chuckled out 'Haha Newton,' "Damn straight Mark' **_(AN: aka Mike Newton's older brother)_**.

I lost then allowing my wolf to come out for just a bit to scare the douche but I still had control over it hoping Leah didn't see but I was having way too much fun as the fuck-tard known as Mark Newton cowered back along with his group. "Y-Y-Y-Your eyes!" he gasped stammering as I allowed the gold to finally disappear and my wolf crawled back into his den. The cowards ran back into their own car driving off at full speed leaving my faded blue jeans dusty and my pure white shirt stained.

I turned to Leah who looked shocked at a little scared "Sam," she said tentatively her voice quivering with fear. "What was that?" I swallowed hard realizing that she had seen my eyes change and that there would be no way out of this situation other than the truth. I took a deep breath closing my eyes and turned to her slowly on my heels my eyes still shut but tighter than before.

Opening my eyes, I walked to her taking her hands in my own clasping them firmly. "LeeLee, baby you know I love you right?" I asked and she nodded but that was enough for me, not now. "I need to hear you say it." I pleaded with her, as this was a crucial moment in our relationship it could either make or break us as both separate people and as a whole.

She looked at me and without hesitation, she said, "I love you Sam, and I know no matter what happens I will _always_ love you." Her eyes were clouded with unshed tears at her confirmation of her more than true feelings for me that both warmed and somehow broke my heart to the hold that I had over her. _If the time came and my life was challenged what would she do?_ I wondered as I had a sneaking suspicion that something would happen in the future near or years from now that would put me in a position where I would need her to be at her strongest.

I instinctively gave her hands a soft squeeze wanting nothing more than to just forget about all of this and to be normal with my girl beside me and not a care in the world what's so ever. "Leah I need to tell you something, and I need you to be completely open minded of this." I needed her to believe and to trust in me because without her I knew I could not do this, I could not protect this tribe without her waiting for me at the end of the tunnel. Without Leah, I was _nothing_.

I shook my shoulders picking into the deep recesses of my mind relying solely on instinct and sheer determination to make her understand what's happened to me. "LeeLee, do remember the legends about LaPush and the Quileute people?"

**_(Paul's point of view)_**

It was weird being a wolf, a shape shifter, but I liked it somehow. I thrived off of the responsibility and just the plane pride in the purpose of being a protector of a tribe. I knew I was barely eighteen and still had life to live but I had never been the best at anything and always came up second to anyone, now I had a chance to help people no longer being idle but now I could chance now I could be a better person. Another thing that helped me was the fact that my wolf had informed me that my imprint was not too far but a world away from me. She had been through a great deal yet came out stronger stating that she would be an amazing match for me; quiet and gentle against my loud and abrasiveness. Although she would be soft spoken, she was a great beauty with an understanding beyond her years.

I shook my head as a pang of longing for this girl who seemed like a dream far beyond reality. I wanted to be in love, and I mean truly in love nothing like that illusion I had with Emily. I continued walking down the sidewalk of the poorer parts of LaPush knowing I would be relatively safe but I kept cautious making sure neither Sam nor the elders were here or they would have known I had deviated from their orders of staying phased. There was a startling shriek of pain and the salty metal like smell of blood invaded my nose as I instinctively sprang to action running down the alleyway to the shouts of distress that slowly became muffled followed by a series of staggered coughs. I reached a decaying shack with a rotting roof and a lawn with crisp brown grass crunching under my bare feet.

A short visibly old man with his shoulders hunched over something and his arms outstretched as he began to shake something or someone. "You think you can leave me?!" he bellowed hacking between words his voice haggard and hoarse. As he turned his neck, I saw a mound of mahogany colored hair under the figure and I realized it was a girl under him and he was choking her. "I _own_ you, and the only way you are ever leaving me is through _death_!" he whispered deep into her ear his voice now menacing yet still in that hoarse hacking way.

I lunged now feeling a sudden surge of strength and urge to protect this girl I had probably never met before in my entire life. I reached him grabbing the old man by his bony shoulder turning him to see it was old man Howard his missing teeth lazy eye and liver spot covered hands. My eyes hardened as I determined without really looking at her that the girl was Evangeline Ferries and her Uncle was on the verge of beating her to death. I was furious as I through a large but manageable punch the wrinkled face of the pitiful man as he crumpled to the ground begging for mercy. "Please, please, please." He cried over and over again, as I laid another series of another blows to his body.

I got low to the ground seeing before me my own father who had done this to my mother, my sister, and a few times to me. I seethed into his ear "Isn't so pleasant when it's you being beaten now is it?!" I felt a grim satisfaction at his shudder of pain. "Is it?" I hissed growing angrier as he just cried out in pain instead of answering "Answer me!" I roared needing him to admit to his sins unlike his father who had taken this to his grave.

Before I could continue, I felt a warm soft hand touch my bare shoulders as the girl, Evangeline, touched me pulling me up to see her swollen and mostly purple face. Her lip was cut as a stream of dried blood stained her pale skin, her cheek was puffy with heat and bruises from previous attacks leading up to a black and purple left eye with a yellow ring around swelling it shut while the right one was yellowing already but still open. "Stop!" she said softly as I really looked into her eyes now as I felt my breath finally stop feeling my heart lurch and fall to the pits of my stomach before picking back up again. "Please don't kill him Paul, he is my uncle after all." My imprint said with a shrug as a pool of boiling anger bubbled in the pits of my body nearly rising up to my throat and I knew if I did not keep it in it would come to a growl. She would allow this man, this _rat_, who could have and would have killed her if it had not been for me to _live_? The rage built up inside me as I began to feel the ripples fan out through my body. "Paul, you need to calm down," her soothing voice cautioned in my ear "You cannot phase on my lawn especially in front of him." The shock counteracted my once boiling rage as her words sunk in.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking over my shoulder as I let go of him slowly stepping over his unconscious body.

Her once bloody and swollen face had less bruises as I looked upon her deathly pale face. "Paul, I know what you are, and what has happened but right now I am going to go get a bag of clothes and you are taking me to your house." It was somewhat of a command but the desperation and fear in her eyes clued me in that I needed to do as she said.

I gave a tentative nod before voicing my agreement "Alright," I wanted to leave it at that but a question sparked in my mind "but are you going to explain what's going on?" I asked her with great care not wanting to upset her. She nodded and then with a slight blush coloring her now ivory cheeks she leaned over her still passed out uncle on the ground placing her hands on my shoulders and ever so graceful she leaned her tippy toes before placing a soft light kiss on my lips. The kiss gave me a harsh burning feeling but it felt so good. I tasted peppermint and hints of orange on her lips taking in her current scent and loving every _single_ minute of it. I picked her up by her waist bringing her closer to me. She let out a small gasp but I instinctively took this moment to slip my tongue inside the soft opening of her beautiful mouth. Evangeline became my destined partner in this dance that became all the more heated every second but then I remembered the plan and reluctantly released her and set her gently on the ground. "I'll be here in five minutes with my car," I promised as she nodded vigorously. I looked down to the sorry excuse of a life "If you even think he's waking up drop everything and run, I'll find you and we can come get your stuff."

I turned away from her before giving her one last shoulder glance and resisting the urge to kick her uncle who was still paralyzed on the ground.

**_(Evangeline's point of view)_**

As Paul walked away, I couldn't help but stare at his warm body strutting away from me. He was incredibly hot back before his transformation but now with his new height broadened shoulders and short hair his sexiness meter skyrocketed. I knew it wasn't very smart to reveal my knowledge of what he was but I also knew that I was his imprint and if memory serves me our relationship would be whatever we both needed it to be and what was best for us not just the tribe. The truth about me that I have kept hidden since the day my parents died…

_{Beginning of Flash Back Third person's point of view}_

_Carmen Ferris laughed softly at something her husband, Andrew Ferris, said as he was still fuming over the waiter who had been checking out his beloved wife. "It was just a guy Andy," she said placing a hand over his own as they neared the old bridge his face growing red._

_He wasn't really angry with his wife just the twenty something year old waiter who had the audacity to take too long a look at the woman he had pledged his life to, and given him the most beautiful daughter in the world. "I just hate how other men think they can take a shot at what's mine." He said his voice low not sure if Carmen had heard him but she did, and he was lucky she had had two glasses of wine at restaurant or he would be in some deep shit._

_Andrew looked over to his beautiful wife watching as her light brown hair splayed over her ivory colored cheek as she dozed off of the seat of their old van. She was so beautiful and he was glad their daughter, Evangeline, looked so much like her but she had been blessed to have his eyes instead of Carmen's light brown ones. He was so mesmerized with his wife that he didn't even realize that he had slowed down his car and he didn't notice the large truck with the drunken driver at the wheel singing to an old Motown song. Only his seven year old daughter had the sense to shout "DADDY LOOK OUT!" he tore his gaze away from his now alert wife as he tried to swerve away from the trucker, but he was too late. The large car brazenly barreled into their much smaller car throwing it off the bridge._

_They plunged into the water as it flooded the open car windows as they struggled to close them up. Unbuckling his seatbelt thinking only of daughter he swam to the back of the car to see her looking around as the tears flooded down her cheeks. He placed both of his hands on her temples as he spoke the words "I love you Eva." Little did she know that he had transferred the magic of his ancestors into his much too young daughter. The truth of the Ferris family was that Andrew had come from a long line of Librarians of the supernatural holding the knowledge of every vampire, half-breed, werewolf, and shifter in existence. Along with the knowledge came the power to heal, control over one element, and the power of precognition._

_{End of Flash Back}_

My eyes pricked from the memory of my parents as I zipped up the last of my bags I had packed my clothes my charm bracelet from my mother and the old book of fairy tales my father would read to me since the day I was born. I took my two suitcases and carried them down the stairs that had once caused me so much pain.

_{Beginning of Flash Back}_

_"You're a freak," Howard his as he towered over my bruised and bloody wounds that were already healing. "just like your father." I knew Howard hated my dad for being the next Librarian instead of him. I wanted so badly to scream but I knew I couldn't, I only had one more year until I turned eighteen and then a wolf would phase I had never been one to interfere with fate. When I did not reply I knew Howard was pissed, I did not realize how angry until I felt his boot pushing into my side and he threw me down the first flight of stairs. "If I see one bruise healed up I'll just have to go over it again." _

_{End of Flash Back}_

**_(Leah's point of view)_**

I held back the laughter that no doubt would have offended him as I asked, "So you're telling me that you explode into a wolf on a daily basis?" I looked into his brown eyes as they went a shade darker turning nearly black. He nodded and I realized he was serious about this. That explained all of his changes like the temperature he had been running, his height and muscles were the really noticeable ones, but there were really little things like how much closer he had gotten with Seth and my father and all of the other council members who must have been in on this all of a sudden.

I took a deep breath now as his gaze never left me "Why aren't you freaking out?" he asked looking a little relieved but more shocked as if our roles were reversed and I was the one divulging this huge and I mean huge bombshell. In all honesty I had no room to feel surprised it just made sense that he would be a shifter I had done so many projects on our tribe researching the ancestors and all of that and he fit the characteristics of a protector both morally and physically.

I shrugged as I answered his question. "I understand Sam, I really do understand all of this and I guess I don't really need to be so freaked about all of this," I looked in myself now sifting through all of my feelings. I watched as his eyebrows furrowed nearly connecting and the slightly premature lines in his face began to show, "Maybe a little curious but I suppose that's about it."

His puzzled frown faded and before I knew it, I was a few feet off the ground and my lips were roughly connected to his own. "God I love you." He proclaimed between kisses as his mouth was found all over my face on my cheek, forehead, nose and everything in between.

I laughed at how giddy he seemed and the happier he got the tighter he squeezed my body but not enough to hurt me. "Sam … Sam," I said between giggles when he finally stopped his romantic assault on my face. A thought crossed my mind "Can you show me your wolf Sam?" I asked and his eyes hardened and I thought he was about to say no but then a hazy look clouded his eyes.

He gently let me down as I saw him swallow back the lump in his throat "Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded vigorously too afraid that if I spoke he would come to his 'senses' and say no, but thank god he didn't. Sam looked behind me and then pointed to a tree a few meters away from the woods that he had taken me. "Go over there," Before I could protest or even ask why he quickly added, "I really do not wanna hurt you LeeLee." From the look in his eyes, I knew this was something I could not sway him from no matter how much I wanted to.

When I had reached an appropriate distance, he began to unzip his cut offs and I quickly turned around my face warming up. I heard the sound of buttons popping off, a soft echoing tinkling sound invaded my ears, and I instinctively turned to see the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Sam in his wolf form was one of the darkest shades of black I had ever seen. He was large taller than me and as wide as the oak tree I was standing next to. "Whoa," I said taking in his golden yellow eyes that I had seen from earlier "You are so beautiful Sam." I couldn't help but say as I took a tentative step towards my Sam. He was about to retreat but then he stopped in his tracks and lowered his neck and laying down low to the ground. I was still so mesmerized by his wolf that I was shocked when my hand met his silky black fur. I ran both of my hands over his body while my own trembled with the currents of electricity running throughout my entire body. I knelt down to him now nestling my body into his own as I laid my head down on his side breathing in the smell of his fur as I felt a strange vibrating sound coming from him "Sam?" I called to him my eyes half open "Are you _purring_?"

* * *

**Teaser:**

"Are you sure about this Sam?" Harry asked me for the fifth time since Leah had gone outside and I had told him about my plans. "She's barely even seventeen." I felt my jaw tense as I tried to assess his words but my wolf and I knew only one thing and one thing only and that was Leah. "Are you even sure she will say yes?" I tried to keep calm because I knew he was just upset that his baby girl would be leaving home if she said yes to my question.

* * *

_**AN: So i just wanted to tell you guys that i plan on having this story to be a litle speedy to if you feel Sam/Leah or any other character relationship is fast it is for a reason...i dont really plan on having this be a long story sorry there will be like 25-28 max chapters if i am lucky. So i've got a picture of Evangeline's mommy and Daddy on my profile check it out...**_

_**~Review Rate and Fav. God Bless you all :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter 2 seems offensive now

**_AN: Not that many Chapters left guys... I really was not planning this I mean you can really tell from a part of the story is all happy and beautiful but I just finished writing the sad and depressing part today and well it was like another person was writing it I guess the character just took on a life of her own..._**

**_only a chapter or two left until I finish up LMAS and I want to know now if you guys would like a sequal I need to have at least 3 reviews on this topic for my decision to be set in stone..._**

**_check out the pictures on my profile I have one for every chapter :)_**

_**Lots A Love**_

**~Lana**

* * *

**_(Leah's point of view)_**

Evie had just finished curling the last strand of my usually frizzy or straight hair, which was now bouncy and surprisingly shiny and thick. "You look gorgeous Leah," she complemented as she placed the brown necklace around my neck. My heart was racing with excitement as I heard the laughter of my older brother Harrison from downstairs. It felt weird but complete in a way having him home, granted it was mine and Seth's birthday so he was obligated to be here. It had been a few months since Sam first told me about what he was and since then his pack had grown to include Jared, Jake, Quil and even Embry who had began to speak to me again but not like before and for some reason I seemed to be okay with that. The entire pack was here along with my brother who said he was bringing a guest of his own, the Black family, the elders, and Kim and her family. I didn't want Kim here but mom insisted that we were just going through a little bump in our road of friendship and that she was still my best friend and _not_ Evie but I didn't care enough to argue. Mom had also insisted that for tonight we all go out to celebrate our birthdays so here I was getting all dressy for some fancy Italian restaurant in Port Angeles.

I smiled at my best friend of some odd months looking at both of our reflections in my mirror "So do you Eves, and thank you for helping me." I said gratefully thinking of how much she had done for me. Evie and I had become so much closer since she had turned eighteen, left her uncle, revealed her secret to the elders and me, and moved into my house becoming my roommate.

I saw her shrug in the mirror and I noticed that her eyes were tearing up and threatening to spill over from their confinement "It's the least I could do," she furiously wiped a few stray tears "I better get ready, got a long day ahead of us." She said with a knowing glint in her eyes.

I narrowed my own eyes turning to look at her taking in the mischievous smirk on her alabaster features "Evangeline Ferries, what are you up to?" I demanded as if I were a small child.

She just shook her head and I could tell she was holding back a mountain of laughter "Ask _your_ boyfriend." She said as she ran out of the door before I could make anything of it. I sighed shaking my head as I turned back to my mirror inspecting the chipping white paint as I ran my hands over the edges of the colored wood. I looked up my eyes resting on a framed picture of Sam and me a few weeks from when he had phased. I smiled softly to myself suddenly sentimental as I remembered that day when he insisted we have a small picnic by the cliff.

_{Flash back five months ago Leah's point of view_ **_(AN: it has been about five months since chapter three, it's around spring and summertime in present time but in the photo it was just barely spring.)}_**

_I grinned tasting the sweet chocolate covered strawberry Sam had basically forced into my mouth. "I still don't understand the point of all this," I said savoring a second strawberry allowing this one to linger on my tongue. _

_He gave me a sly smirk as he got closer to me on the plaid picnic blanket placing both hands on the sides of my face bringing me into his own space so that our noses were touching. I inhaled his warm breath taking in the scent of strawberries and chocolate. I leaned in meeting his lips molding them into a slow sweet kiss and like the majority of our previous kisses, this one turned into a hungry and passionate one. "Man I love strawberries." He said chuckling against my lips as we both gasped for air before resuming our previous 'activities'…_

_{End of Flash Back}_

A warm familiar breath tickles the crook of my neck as even warmer lips find its way to that piece of skin. I realize that my eyes are closed and I finally open them to see the body of my boyfriend behind me his arms around my waist his own eyes closed as his mouth trailed over my goosebumb ridden skin. "You look amazing LeeLee." He said his words muffled against my skin.

I smiled softly taking taking time to look in the mirror seeing that he was in a simple white button down dress shirt and pitch black slacks. "You're not so bad yourself." I said in a low whisper.

I felt him grin lightly then he finally pulled away seating himself on my bench. "I have something for you."

My eyes lit up but I pulled my lips into a thin line. "Sam," I said cautiously as he pulled out a

There was a loud obnoxious sound of someone clearing their throat. Sam and I both simultaneously turned around to see my brother Harrison James Clearwater standing there with a slightly awe struck smirk but a smirk still. "Well I'll be damned," he said softly more to himself "Dad said you were real." I was slightly confused and when I looked at Sam, he wore the same expression on his own face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked softly, but my brother seemed to have heard me.

"Lee, I have been in training to take dad's place as one of the next elders," he said softly then he looked to Sam and back to me but his eyes lingered a little on my boyfriend "I know _everything_." He said stressing each syllable on the word 'everything'.

I immediately caught on to what he had meant, my eyes growing wide with shock and a little understanding. "You know?" I asked my voice louder than it needs to be which is why I earned a pointed look from both Sam and Harrison. "You know?" I asked once more but this time in a hushed tone.

Harrison gave me a nod but before he could really speak to me, there was a soft click of heels on the wood floor coming directly from the end of the hall where our guest bathroom was. "Baby?" I heard a feminine voice ask as the steps came closer. Harrison turned his face looking away from us and to the unknown girl.

A larger than life grin appeared on his features "Bout time you got up here" he said his voice sarcastic but I could see the love and devotion in his eyes. He walked away from us and I instinctively followed after but I remained in my doorframe. There I saw my brother embracing what looked like a girl but his back was turned to me covering the figure. They spoke for a little bit their words hushed as they purposely didn't want us to hear, but I knew Sam had heard judging by his small smile.

Harrison finally detached himself from the girl and moved to reveal a gorgeous young woman. She was petite probably around 5'5 or 5'6, which was short for someone in their mid twenties. She had beautiful light caramel colored skin tone with gorgeous green eyes and thick light brown hair that was pin straight cascading in a brown waterfall down her back and spilling a bit over her shoulders. She had on a strapless baby blue dress with a floral print over the soft looking fabric, along with tan colored shoes a matching bracelet and a beige clutch in her hands.

We were both quiet when Harrison broke the silence "Ray, this is my baby sis Leah, and her boyfriend Sam," a light lit up in her eye and she gave me a knowing smile cluing us in that she knew the secret "Lee, this is my uh girl, Kyla Gregory." I noticed the way Harrison hesitated when he called Raven his girl, but she just grinned nonchalantly showing us her gorgeously white smile and dazzling which was fitting for such a beautiful girl.

I smiled shyly "It's nice to meet you Raven." I said softly, her smile grew bigger, and I noticed Harrison's chest puff up with pride probably because he got a girl as amazing as her.

I held out my hand to her as she walked over pushing it off to the side and pulling me into a warm embrace that I easily returned. "From the way this guy talks about you, I feel like I already know you." She said rubbing my back softly in one of those tender ways.

I sighed feeling a little guilty that I didn't really know anything about her, but I couldn't really help that now could I. "Sorry, I don't know that much about you though Kyla." I said apologetically.

I could feel her shaking her head softly "Not your fault," she let go of me inclining her head to Harrison "It's my half wit of a man's fault." I saw the mirth in her eyes so I knew she was just joking and gladly Harrison did too.

Harrison gave her a mocking look of offence "Aww, I thought you loved me Ky," she just looked at him with an incredulous smirk.

"And when did I say that Hare?" she asked rolling her weight onto one leg and folding her arms over her chest.

"Last night when I had you over the-"

Before he could finish Raven had her hand over his mouth as she shouted out a loud "OKAY that is enough out of you!" there was a mischievous glint in his eye and for the first time in a long time I saw my older brother.

Raven, Evie and I walked down the stairs talking about the most meaningless of shit but I could tell Kyla was the right fit for my brother. She was intelligent, funny, witty, and just all around beautiful and it helped that my brother had a soft spot for green eyes. When we got to the kitchen mom was fussing over Seth's tie and complimenting Emily on her makeup while dad was in his usual corner keeping to himself and leaving mom to her business. This is how it was in my family, mom was the more dominant parent while dad was kind of like me soft spoken but he was a hot tempered man in his own rite.

When mom turned around she inspected both Evie and I but when her hawk like gaze turned to Raven she narrowed her judgmental brown eyes "Raven," she said with a slight nod. So mom knows her, it's no shock that mom's pissed though. Mom had a plan for Harrison and Rebecca Black, they were supposed to date fall in love, get married and moving our family up in our tribe's political ladder.

Kyla nodded to my mother in turn "Mrs. Clearwater." Guess the negative feelings were returned.

Harrison's nervous laughter echoed in the dead hear a pin drop type silence as he walked over to us wrapping a protective arm around Raven's waist his hand purposely resting on her stomach, "Mom." He said his voice sounding pleasant but all of us could see that cold glint in his eye that he got from nobody else but dad.

Speaking of dad, he chose this exact moment to speak up from his isolated corner "Guys it's time to go." He said his voice desperate to quell this could be disaster. I was the first one to get out of the house walking to Sam's truck and got situated waiting for Sam.

**_(Emily's point of view)_**

I stood on the porch my posture incredibly straight I would expect nothing less from me. I know I should seem heartbroken after having my sister steal my boyfriend, but I'm not. The correct term would be determined, and I am. My one and only goal is to get my Samuel to come back to me. normally I wouldn't give two shits but I knew that he was important. I knew Sam would be a strong contender of becoming the next elder or even chief with the way he had taken part in the tribe. Sam, with the help of Leah, had started a training program with his father's construction company giving jobs to all the kids that had become a part of their inner circle. Like Jake and his group of friends, and Jared hell even Paul.

I heard the wooden porch steps creak as I instantly turned around to see my mother standing behind me her cold brown eyes having a dark glint to them, it scared me shitless but I had learned at an early age never to show my mother my fears. My mother was like me, and I knew if I showed her any weakness, she would prey upon it and exploit it to her own use. She had done that to Leah, Harrison and hell even Dad, but for some reason she left Seth and me alone to live our lives but always under her control. "We need to leave Emilia." She said through her bleached white teeth, which was a weird contrast to her blood red lipstick lined expertly over her full lips.

I didn't feel like leaving, I didn't want to go and celebrate the life of a girl I hated with every fiber of my being and I honestly just wanted dead. That's right I wanted my sister dead, but Leah Clearwater is not a sister, the farthest thing from it actually. "I hate her mom," I say with great conviction "I hate her so much." I didn't realize that I was crying until I saw the stains on my used to be flawless outfit.

"I know," she said her voice eerily calm "I also know that you are the one that needs to be with Sam." I turned around my eyes wide with unwelcomed shock "The question is how we are goin to make that happen." Mom came to me now pulling me into her hug, which was cold, meaning less, and unfeeling. All the things that reminded me of my mother.

**_(Sam's point of view)_**

"Are you sure about this Sam?" Harry asked me for the fifth time since Leah had gone outside and I had told him about my plans. "She's barely even seventeen." I felt my jaw tense as I tried to assess his words but my wolf and I knew only one thing and one thing only and that was Leah. "Are you even sure she will say yes?" I tried to keep calm because I knew he was just upset that his baby girl would be leaving home if she said yes to my question.

"Harry, you and I both know how much Leah and I love each other," I say trying to reason with him. "The house won't even be ready until she turns eighteen and she'll be in college by then I mean you get an extra two years with her and if she moves in with me we'll still be in LaPush together." I had been planning this for a while now, since I just had my last year in Seattle University until I was able to transfer to an online course Leah wanted to go there too so everything just sorta fell into place. Harry just gave me a solemn nod as I took that as my cue to head out to my truck where my girl was waiting for me.

Her smile lit up my whole world as I easily returned it "Hey." she said when I finally got inside my truck. I nodded leaning in for a small kiss determined to keep this one short and sweet. I pulled away just as quickly as I went in noticing how amazing she looked for the second time today. We drove in a comfortable silence but as we got to the boarder I made a sharp turn going even deeper into the woods nowhere near Forks. "Sam," she said tentatively "Where are we going?" I decided not to answer allowing the suspense to hang in the air.

When I finally got onto the gravel road Leah's expression changed from worry to pure curiosity. "Seriously Sam, where are we?"she asked once again but this time it was said in awe.

I just grinned chuckling to myself "You'll see." I said finally. She scoffed bitterly rolling her eyes and turned her head out the window to further inspect our surroundings.

It didn't take long for me to finally pull up to the house where I knew I would spend the rest of my life in…

**_(Leah's point of view)_**

When I realized that, I had been holding my breath I breathed in the fresh air of the woods looking only at the stunning home before me. I didn't notice that Sam had moved out of the truck until he came over and opened my door. "Do you like it?" he asked his voice surprisingly loud in the incredibly quiet scenery.

All I could so was nod as he led me across the concrete path leading to the front door of the one story home. "It's beautiful," I say whispering not wanting to disrupt the quiet any further. "Who's is it?" I ask softly feeling a twinge of envy for whoever owned this home.

What Sam said next barely even shocked me "Ours." It was simple but I knew how right it felt. It felt as right as this imprint, as right as our relationship as right as my life felt now.

It felt like it was _mine._

It felt like it was _ours._

**_(Raven's point of view)_**

Sam and Leah finally showed up about thirty minutes after we had all gotten to the restaurant wearing huge smiles with beautiful glints in their eyes and I knew I had to know what had happened.

I felt Harrison's hand intertwine into mine under the table as he whispered, "I love you." I was stunned since he never really said that out of blue like this; it was always planned seeing as how he had an aversion to saying how he felt it was always a show me I love you never really tell.

Tentatively I whispered back "I love you too." I didn't know why this brought a tear to my eye, maybe it was because it reminded me so much of my Gran who had passed away a few years ago. I never knew my daddy who was white but my African American mother died during my birth and I was placed into the care of my wonderful but incredibly strict Grandmother Ariel Gregory.

After that, we all ordered our meals chatting idly as I avoided Sue's and surprisingly Emily's cold glares like the plague. I knew why Sue hated me since I met her when Harrison's parents came to visit him and he told them of our relationship Harrison was apparently always destined for one of the Black sisters and it was no secret that they wanted him too, but Harrison Clearwater was mine and I would always be his.

I felt Harrison's chest rumble a little as he cleared his throat loudly. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" he demanded rather than asked as we all turned to him as he was now standing. He looked to me motioning for me to stand up with him now and I did not sure, where he was going with this.

"What are you doing Harrison?" Sue asked urgently her voice growing louder as he took a deep breath before slowly going down on one knee.

I was so shocked I couldn't breathe "I am asking the girl I love to marry me," I wasn't even sure my eyes could grow any bigger, but I just proved myself wrong. He looked to me now he was so nervous I could see the little beads of sweat forming on his forehead "Raven Julina Gregory will you-"

Before he could even finish I found myself answering "Yes!" when that one word finally left my lips I felt a warm band slip over my finger and I looked down at my left hand seeing a stunning white gold engagement ring with a simple diamond nestled in between two smaller ones. There was an audible gasp from the otherwise quiet restaurant as it erupted into a chorus of laughs and congratulations. Harrison was still kneeling when I decided to meet him down there placing my hands on each of the sides of his face placing my lips over his own in a kiss of love, gratitude and pure joy. **_(AN: pictures of outfits, rings, people etc. are on my profile)_**

Never in my life did I think I could be so happy.

**_(Sue's point of view)_**

I was the only one still sitting in my chair my hands gripping the armrests like my life depended on it. How could my son, my favorite son no less, ask that black orphan slut? All my years of planning down the drain and I knew it was all her fault, yes I knew it was Leah's fault. She had been the one to encourage him to go out state for college that's where he met the whore, who he had probably knocked up by now seeing as how that could be the only explanation for this nonsense. But come on it was the twenty first century women were raising their bastard children all on their own adding one more to the percentile wouldn't change shit.

When everyone finally sat down I was red with fury and pent up emotion I could barely see straight. It was only until that cheater Samuel Uley spoke up from his chair "Since everyone's sharing news, I feel it's only best to tell you all," I was praying to who ever would listen that he was going to say that he was dumping Leah for my Emily. "I'm moving out of my parents house," I sucked in the breath I was about to let out realizing where this statement was going "And I asked Leah to come with me." The table went deadly quiet but I could see the looks of glee from everyone but Emily, Kim, the twins, and me and I was happy at least somebody shared in my feelings for Leah. I know what you're thinking; a mother should _never _hate their daughter like this but I had my reasons. Leah was never supposed to have even existed in the first place. I had only planned for Seth, Harrison, and Emily my three strong children the legacy that was to come after me, Leah was not a part of that plan. She was small and I mean small so like the conniving snake she is she hid behind my Seth when they took my sonograms so we never knew I was having twins just Seth. I had named her Leah after my dead twin sister who was still born. Just like my daughter she was never meant to exist, she did not belong in this world; she did not belong in _my _world.

If it wasn't enough already my snake of a daughter's best friend asked "What did you say?" repeatedly until Leah finally answered,

"I said yes."

**_(Emily's point of view)_**

I felt like I was going to be sick. My stomach churned as the bile threatened to spill through my lips and I instinctively threw back my chair running out of the restaurant. I found a large gray trashcan, which was the only thing I could see as I emptied the contents of my stomach.

When I had finished I slowly slid down to the warm ground not caring that I was placing my butt in god knows what. I slowly touched my belly not sure what I was supposed to do about my issues. "What is your daddy gonna say about you?" I whispered to the small growing baby bump.

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_(AN: Really wanted it to end like that and leave your asses hanging but I spoil you guys way too much)_**

_{one year later}_

I walked up the soft steps of the porch not knowing how I was going to do this. It had all been a mistake, a hot, passionate night turned into a tragic mistake. All I wanted to do was take it back, take it all back but I knew I couldn't. I could not take back his child and I knew I could not take back the love I held for him. I was in love with someone I should never have even seduced but I did, I had watched him ever since he had come over to my house when I was just thirteen confiding in my father his fears of loving another woman after his divorce even if it had occurred like fifteen years before. I know it makes me seem like a cheap slut but it's true. I am in love with Charlie Swan, and I had given birth to his second child.

I held my squirming daughter in my arms before gently placing her on his porch steps terrified of what would happen to her. She was only four months old I hated to do this but I knew it was all too necessary. All that I knew was that I could never take care of her, I had left home a few weeks after my father's passing just a few months after my brother and sister's birthday hitchhiking everywhere and anywhere doing just about everything to get by and now I knew it had to end. I could no longer live this unimaginable life, I just couldn't. I had always wanted perfection, I had expected it out of everyone, everyone but myself and in the end that had been my undoing. I placed the small envelope holding a picture of little baby Miranda when she was born, along with the simple gold locket that the nurse had given to me as a good luck charm over my now sleeping daughter. I knelt down to kiss her fragile little head but when I heard the approaching footsteps, I quickly fled from the doorway pulling my hood over my head.

_{Outside Sam and Leah's house}_

I remembered where Sam and Leah's home was in the woods like the back of my hand. They had shown the place to the entire family only after our high school graduation when I overheard Leah say that she was pregnant and asking Evie for advice. Sam of course reacted so perfectly scooping her up in his large bear arms planting kisses all over her face proving once again that I had lost an amazing man. Sam and Leah's wedding should be soon and I knew I was running out of time to give them my letter, my last words to my sister and the love of her life. I was running out time, because the doctors said I only had days left, days before the cancer fully took me over. And I could feel it too I could feel the leukemia taking over my body and destroying me from the inside out… I was dying and the last thing I wanted was to die without forgiveness if I was going to die I was going to die with my last glamorous step.

I walked; I knew it wasn't good for me, but who cares. I made it to their house hearing the booming laughter of everyone they loved probably spending the night with them wishing them well on their life and just being there. I didn't really care if I had no one, I wasn't supposed to be loved and that was something I came to terms with a long time ago. I took in the many flowers and breathed in the woodsy scent of their lives wondering how many laughs, hugs, kisses, longing looks of love, they had shared on this very spot where I stood.

I felt a single salty tear role down my cheek; it was the only tear I had ever shed for my sister. Even when I had caught her with Sam, which seemed like a lifetime ago those sobs were for me and my desperation to have at least a tenth of their love. I didn't bother wiping away the tear and simply placed the letter on their doorstep just like I had done for Miranda.

_{By the cliffs in LaPush}_

I looked at the crashing waves by the cliffs of first beach in LaPush. I didn't even prepare myself knowing I was already ready for death, ready for the waves to take me to envelope my lungs my blood just like the cancer had done but this time it would be by my own choice.

I turned around when I heard the crunch of gravel only to be met by the hard brown eyes of my mother. I knew she didn't recognize me at first and I really didn't blame her or hold it against her. She made a move to stop me but it was too late I was already falling to my watery grave.

**_(Leah and Sam's letter (AN: Damn I spoil you guys way too much))  
_**_To the future Mr. and Mrs. Sam Uley,_

_I guess I'm sorry is long over due, but I was always one to be fashionably late. Leah I know you don't hate me, because hate is not in your character even if you tell yourself you hate me I know you don't._

_Because I do not hate you Leah Uley._

_I love you with all my heart and that's what I hate. I hate that I love the girl whose life I have always wanted. I hate that I love the girl who is marrying one of the only men I have ever loved, I hate that you get your baby husband and gorgeous house with a white picket fence while I get cancer and a bastard daughter courtesy of the chief of police._

_I could bore you with all my gory bloody details but you will be too busy consoling mom who is probably clutching my soaking wet dead body that I just threw off the cliffs of first beach._

_Call this a suicide note or whatever you want but know this:_

_I will always love you guys and I hate myself for it._

_~Emily Clearwater_

**_(AN: So much hate right? Guess what since I have spoiled you all too much I will not reveal Charlie and Miranda's note until later one how much later I do not know….)_**

* * *

_**AN: I feel sorry for Emily I really do... like I said it wasnt really my idea I guess I just tapped into Emily's heart and I felt as though she needed to be released from this life.**_

_**I originally wanted Emily to become a shifter but that's not what 'Emily' wanted to do (if your a writer I think you may understand what I am talking about or even any kind of artist who just loves their craft)**_

_**So at least three reviews on whether or not I should do a sequal and just tell me what you guys thought about this story...**_

_**Sorry,**_

_**~Lana**_


	5. Chapter 5: Emilia-Scarlet

**_AN: Here it is :( the last chapter... hope you guys like it and check out my profile for pictures about the story :)_**

* * *

_{Four months ago} _

**_(Leah's point of view)_**

I looked in the mirror placed right in the middle of what had once been my bedroom for the majority of my life. I ran my hands over the lace layer of my wedding dress smiling softly to myself as I felt my baby girl kick wherever my hands would travel. There was a rustle of fabric from the two flaps of the tent swinging open followed by the joyous squeals of glee from Anya (Sam's step mother), Raven, and Evie who had so graciously agreed to be my maid of honor.

It was going to be a small wedding, just the pack, elders, a few of the tribe members and other out of town family. Raven who was an amazing wedding planner, thought it was tacky that she would be both the planner and a bridesmaid declined my offer with remorse but I understood her reasons even if they seemed a bit silly.

"You look perfect!" Raven said running her hands through the few strands of curly hair that had fallen in my face. Evie had done my hair up in a loose bun pinning it with a large clip with a few fake white flowers within them.

I smiled softly touching her arm trying to keep away all my nerves and jitters "Far from it." I said trying to remain as modest as I could but as I looked at my reflection I knew I truly looked as close to perfect as I was every going to get.

"Oh stop it." Evie said a mischievous glint in her eye but they softened as she looked at the small round pearl earrings on my lobes, and the strands of various sized pearls on my neck "Sam's dad gave you Scarlet's wedding jewelry?" I nodded still finding it hard to believe that Joshua Uley relinquished the pieces of jewelry that his first wife had worn on their wedding day just like I was wearing now.

I went through all the motions of prepping for my wedding and when it finally came to take hold of my older brother's arm, I just felt completely at ease. The way Sam's face lit up when he saw me walking down the white path sprinkled with rose petals I knew he truly loved me. I took his hands as Pastor Webber who was the father of Embry's imprint and girlfriend Angela Webber, a nice sweet girl who was absolutely perfect for my new brother in law.

_{Four months later}_

**_(Sam's point of view)_**

"She's so perfect." Leah whispered to our newborn baby girl running her index finger over her small nose. I looked into the pink blanket marveling at how something so beautiful could grow in just a few short months. This little girl looked so much like my mother it brought a tear to my eye every time I looked into her big grey eyes.

There was a light flash Leah and I to look up and see Raven fawning over a picture she had just taken with her camera. Raven's one year old David was in his father's arms as everyone began to file into the room to look at our family. The only one that wasn't here was Jacob Black who had left a few weeks after the leech lover's wedding. The weird thing was that when she was turned there were some issues causing her to become a half breed. From what Evie told us, Bella had the opportunity to age however, she wanted but she would never be immortal. The reason why Bella was not turned fully was because a part of her heart would always remain human while another yearned to be a part of the supernatural world.

"What's her name?" Embry asked his hands wrapped around Angela's waist as she craned her neck to look at my baby girl.

Leah looked hesitant to throw her gaze away from our child but in the end she did and when it happened, she looked so incredibly proud as she proclaimed "Scarlet-_Emilia_ Uley." There were gasps all around as they experienced the same shock that I had gone through when Leah put out that she wanted our first daughter be named after her sister. After a while, I realized that it was all we could do for her, one last testament to a fallen piece of our family. Emilia-Scarlet was all one name combining my mother with her sister and as Leah explained to them as she had done to me saying that they were two very different women but they carried themselves with grace and pride having a self confidence that appeared effortless and it was something she wanted our daughter to have.

Embry was the one to break the silence asking, "So does she have a middle name?" I couldn't help but laugh as all the others jumped in making a soft musical sound that embodied life and that was all I had. Life. And it was something I now shared with two people, my wife, and my daughter. The greatest part of my family.

**_(Charlie's point of view)_**

Nobody knew about Miranda, not even Sue who I had decided to begin a relationship with only because she reminded me of Emily. I couldn't lie to myself and say that I felt nothing towards the girl who had helped me finally get of Renee but it only turned me into an attention starved man whore and that was no place for a child.

I had given her up for adoption not knowing what would happen to the girl who looked so much like my Emily. She had her gorgeous nose, hair, everything but her eyes. Miranda had my blue eyes yet hers were a softer kind of blue holding none of the negativity that mine had.

Miranda Swan was just an innocent child.

I hate to say it but it was so easy just to sign those papers and get on with my life so when social services came to pick her up, I shed no tears.

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _**

**_(AN: So it ends here… I wish I could leave you all with nothing but I can't so here's a preview for the sequel J it's titled 'Perfections Daughter' and it will be about the next generation of wolves mostly about Emilia-Scarlet who has just turned 17 and coincidentally her cousin who is 18 and has a new name {Shall be revealed} comes to LaPush…) _**

**_(Leah's point of view)_**

_{Seventeen years later}_

I felt the permanently warm hand of my husband of sixteen years run across the small of my back. We were sitting in the bleachers of the now integrated High School, which had both the citizens of Forks and LaPush, but a few kids from Port Angeles came down here too. A loud cheer erupted from the other fans as the varsity Cheerleading Squad came out in their red white and blue uniforms.

Sam shook his head to show his disapproval of our fifteen year old daughter Harriet-Michelle prancing around in those considerably short skirts. I just ran my hand over his own arm to calm him down knowing that this was all about her scholarship plan to get to Spellman University as fast as she could. Though she was only fifteen Harriet was already looking into the future and how to reach her goals.

It brought me so much joy that all three of our kids, Michelle and her brother Joshua or Josh, were doing so well. I wish I could say the same for Scarlet but she was a little different from our other two children. Scarlet was on the wild side but I guess that was just in her nature and I tried not to let that bother me so much.

I felt Sam stiffen under my arm and he inhaled deeply.

"Sam what's wrong?" I asked softly.

His eyes held a certain type anger to them, one that I had only seen when _they_ were here. "They're back." He hissed furiously.

I knew who he was talking to, but I had to be sure I had to know what was happening "Who's back?"

_"Vampires."_

* * *

**_AN: Which Vampires though?_**

**_Sorry Miranda wasnt here but she will be in the sequel which will come out on October 6th 7:00pm sharp Central TimeZone :) Can't wait :)_**

**_the new story is called 'Perfection's Daughter'_**


End file.
